Face Value
by Ultrawoman
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER : CH8 IS UP! Clark and Megan share some secrets. Please R&R.
1. Mysterious Girl

A/N : My first attempt at a fic that is not mainly Chlex. This fic is about Clark and a mysterious girl he meets. I don't know if it's going to pan out quite right but I'm going to try and get the mix of ideas in my head down on the page. 

The time frame for this is just after the end of my Chlex fic 'Whirlwind Romance' but this should still make sense even if you haven't read that one.

Anyway, here we go with the first chapter...

Disclaimer : I own one character and that is Megan. All the other characters are not mine.

Clark loved to wander through the fields in the summer sun. It was peaceful and relaxing and it gave him a chance to do some thinking. Life had been hectic the last couple of months. Chloe was kidnapped, then the same guy took Lana, and Clark saved the day as usual. 

He asked Chloe to the Spring Formal, only to abandon her to go and save Lana, which he still felt guilty about, even though she had forgiven him. Chloe had got together with Lex, after Clark and her had realised they were better off just being friends and with Whitney changing his mind and not going to the Marines, he was back in Smallville and back with Lana. 

Clark had hated this fact at first, but later realised that what he felt for Lana wasn't love at all, it was just a crush, like what Chloe had felt for him and now it was over he and Lana could just be friends. 

Clark thought about all these things as he crossed the field and climbed over the fence onto the road. As he started to wander down the road something caught his eye. As he got closer he saw a person with a truck that he assumed had broken down.

"Need some help?!" Clark called to the figure he had spotted. All he could make out was a head of brown hair and a pair of shoulders and arms under the hood of the red truck. As he got closer he realised the guy he thought he'd seen was not a guy at all. A pair of blue eyes appeared and watched Clark's steady approach. As he reached the vehicle, Clark realised not only that this person as a girl but that she was a beautiful girl. Her eyes shone like sapphires in her perfect face and her lips formed a gorgeous smile. What shocked Clark even more that the beauty of this girl was the fact she was up to her elbows in grease and under the hood of a truck! He was suddenly aware at how rude he was being, just standing and staring at her, but the mysterious girl made light of his amazement.

"What's the matter?" she smirked, "You never seen a girl fixing her broken down truck before?"

Clark confessed he hadn't and the girl just laughed. "It's okay," she told him, "my dad taught me this kind of stuff when I was a kid. Between you and me, I think he'd have preferred a son to a daughter"

Clark smiled and held out his hand to shake that of the girl.

"My name's Clark"

"I'm Megan" she replied, taking the hand he offered and shaking it before hurriedly apologising for covering him he car oil. He smiled and told her it was fine. "Hey, did I hear you offer me some help?" she asked, quickly changing the subject away from her mistake. Clark smiled even more widely, he just loved to help people in trouble - Chloe called it his 'Saviour Complex'.

"What do you need?" he asked his new acquaintance.

"Well the problems fixed, but I'm running low on gas. Is there anywhere nearby where I can fill up?"

"Well, there's no garage for miles..." Clark began, before having a pleasing thought, "but our farms just down the next road. I'm sure my Dad has enough gas to get you to the town"

Megan managed only a faint smile, as she pushed the hair out of her face with the only clean part of her arm she had left. Suddenly she didn't feel so good. He was very hot and dizzy and wondered if perhaps it was the effect on the gorgeous guy in front of her, but seriously, she told herself she'd been out in the sun too long.

"Thanks" she managed to say and Clark began to notice how pale and shaky she'd become.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned for her. Megan took a deep breath before she answered.

"I'm fine," she lied, "I just feel..." she stepped away from the truck and her legs gave way beneath her. She never hit the ground as Clark caught her easily. He couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked, even if she was unconscious. He stood with her in his arms for a moment. Even though he'd only just met her, Clark had never felt like this about anyone. Sure, Megan was gorgeous, but so was Lana. Megan had a sense of humour and a knack for sarcasm, kind of like Chloe, but different too. Clark didn't know what it was but there was definitely something different about this girl.

"Clark?" she stirred in his arms and brought him back to reality.

"It's okay Megan," he told her gently, "I'm going to take care of you" He lifted her effortlessly into the truck before closing the door and then turning back and closing down the hood. Then he jumped into the drivers seat and headed for the Kent Farm.

A/N : Well, what do you think? Please review, but be kind cos I'm a bit worried about this fic at the moment, as it's my first non-Chlex piece.


	2. Through The Darkness

A/N : I just want to say a quick thankyou to smallvillefan, Suz, americangurl15 and Idiot Savant for the reviews - it's always nice to know that people like what you're writing. If this doesn't make sense in places it's cos I wrote it quite quickly and I haven't really proof read. Apologies in advance for any errors.

Disclamier : Megan is my invention, all other characters belong to DC Comics and WB. 

Clark jumped out of the drivers seat and round to the other side of the truck. The journey to the farm had taken just a few minutes but it had seemed like an eternity with Megan's condition appearing to worsen all the time. He lifted her from the passenger seat. She was still unconscious and looked dangerously pale. Carrying her was no problem for Clark, she was light as a feather to him and his super-speed meant he had the helpless young girl inside the house in less than seconds. 

"Clark, what is going on?!" Martha cried as she turned to see her son hurrying into the house with the near lifeless body of a young girl in his arms.

"Her name is Megan" Clark began to explain, carrying the girl through to the living room, "I met her on the road. Her truck had broken down and I think the heat got to her and she passed out" Martha watched as Clark laid the girl down on the sofa, looking as worried as she had ever seen him. 

"Go and call the doctor Clark, the numbers on the pad by the phone" she told her son, and he immediately did as he was told. He wasn't sure why this girl meant so much to him, but her welfare was the most important thing at that moment. He would do whatever it took to see her well again.

Black. All there was, was darkness. Silence and lack of light. Megan fought against it and began to hear a sound, a voice, it called her name and she desperately tried to open her eyes and see where it was coming from. As the darkness began to fade away she started to realise whose vice she could here.

"Clark?" she murmured and was glad to see she had been right. As the black turned to grey and then finally subsided she saw the incredible smile of the guy she had met on the road.

"Clark, what happened?" she asked, managing to pull herself up a little. She placed her hand on her head, "I feel terrible"

"I'm just glad you're back in the land of the living" Clark continued to smile, "don't you remember anything?" 

"I remember..." Megan rubbed her eyes, as if she hoped that as well as helping her vision to focus that it might help her mind to focus too. "I was driving and the truck broke down. I fixed it and then, then you came and, I'm sorry I don't remember anymore" she sighed.

"It's okay" Clark told her, "You were just out in the heat too long and you got a little sun stroke. When you blacked out I brought you back here to the farm. We called the doctor but he said once you woke up you'd probably be fine - how do you feel now?" 

"Now I've woken up a little more, I'm not so bad, but - Oh God!" Megan practically screamed and sat bolt upright, immediately wishing she hadn't as her head complained at the sudden movement.

"What's the matter?" Clark was concerned and moved to sit on the edge of the sofa beside the girl. 

"My uncle. I was going to visit him and surprise my cousin, he's going to be so worried about me!" Megan tried to jump up but Clark put his hands on her arms and restrained her.

"You stay there" he told her, "and tell me who your uncle is the I'll let him know you're okay"

Megan clamed down at the sound of Clarks voice. She still had no idea why this person had such an effect on her, but when he spoke to her and when his hands touched her, she felt safe in a way she had never felt before.

"What's your uncles name?" Clark asked again, since Megan had not answered before.

"Gabe Sullivan" she told him, "I was coming down to see him and to surprise my cousin Chloe - I haven't seen her since she left Metropolis"

Clark could not hide his surprise. This girl he had met, this girl who he had brought home and watched over all afternoon, this girl he felt this indescribable feeling for, this girl was Chloe's cousin?! They didn't look alike, not at all, but Clark did began to realise why this girls sarcastic tone was so familiar - it must be a family trait.

"I'll go and get my Mom to call them and let them know your okay" he said, as he stood up and walked out of the room. 

After he'd gone, Megan glanced around the room. It was a nice little farm house, she thought to herself, quaint and homely. She decided she definitely liked it. She was sitting up on the sofa now and found that her headache had almost completely subsided. As Clark returned she smiled to him.

"Nice place you've got here, I don't remember ever being on a farm before"

"Are you serious?" Clark smiled back, sitting down beside her again.

"Clark, I'm a city girl. When would I have got the chance to see a farm?"

"Well, in that case, do you think you feel up to the guided tour?" he asked her, standing up and offering her his hand. She took the hand he offered and nodded gently as she got to her feet. She would go anywhere he wanted to take her.

A/N : Please let me know what you think by reviewing! More info about Megan's secret in the next chapter - coming soon!


	3. Secrets and Feelings

A/N : What's happened to the reviews? I am posting this chapter just on the off chance that there are still some people reading this. If you do read, please review, otherwise I will assume no-one is reading and I will not bother posting anymore of this. (This is not meant to sound nasty in any way, I just think there is no point posting something if no-one is reading it)

The first place Clark wanted Megan to see was his 'Fortress of Solitude'. He climbed up the steps and beckoned for her to follow him. As Megan reached the top step she tripped and for the second time in the one day she had known him, Clark caught her before she fell. 

"Thankyou" she whispered, barely breathing as she realised how close she was to this incredible guy. He didn't say anything and neither of them moved until;

"Clark?!" Martha called out to her son.

"Er, we're up here Mom!" he replied, finally letting go of Megan, who turned away from him to hide her face, knowing she was going red.

"I guessed you'd be up here" Martha continued, as her head appeared in the room. Luckily for the teenagers she didn't notice how embarrassed they both were.

"I've just got of the phone from your Uncle Gabe, Megan and we've agreed that you should stay here tonight and then go over to the Sullivan's place in the morning, okay?"

Megan nodded and thanked Mrs Kent for all she'd done.

"That's okay, honey, I'll go make up the bed in the spare room, all right?"

Megan nodded again and Martha turned to her son.

"I think we should all be getting off to bed soon, don't you Clark?" she said quietly, though Megan obviously heard her.

"Okay Mom, we'll just be a minute" Clark used a tone that signalled to his mother that she was embarrassing him. Of course she knew that anyway, but she just smiled, said goodnight and left.

Megan stood by the window and sighed.

"You've got a great view from up here. Sometimes I wish I lived out in the country"

"You don't like the city?" Clark wandered over and stood next to her by the window. She was right it was an incredible view, especially now with the moonlight flooding in through the trees.

"No, no I love the city, but I've lived there my whole life and it's a nice change to be out here. The country's so peaceful and beautiful and romantic and..." she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it was true. Of course it wasn't just the countryside that made that moment romantic. It was everything, the farm, the moonlight, the gorgeous guy she was standing next to! She blushed just thinking about it and she noticed she had made him blush too.

"I think I'd better go to bed now, maybe we can do the guided tour thing tomorrow?" she said, softly.

Clark nodded and smiled down at her.

"Thankyou, for everything you've done for me today" she continued, daring to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight" she whispered, as Clark watched her disappear down the steps.

"Goodnight, Megan. Sweet dreams"

Megan's Diary : Private

Today I met Clark Kent. He is a wonderful guy. I got heat-stroke when I was fixing the truck and I passed out. He brought me back to his farm and that is where I am now. I know he only likes me for the same reason as the rest of them but I keep thinking maybe this time it's different. I can't help feeling that he's different some how, just like I'm different, but I know it's just wishful thinking because, I think I've fallen in love. It took me by surprise but this is different than anything I've ever felt before - I just know it's love. I know I'm just fooling myself, thinking that he feels the same. I know it will turn out just like it did with Brad back in Metropolis. I know I will end up getting hurt and it will hurt Clark too when he finds out I'm not what he thinks I am but I cannot help the way I feel.

Anyway, it's late so I'd better stop writing and get some sleep. I am going to see my cousin Chloe tomorrow for the first time since she left Metropolis. I wonder if she knows Clark. Even if she does, I bet she doesn't realise just how incredible he is.

A/N : Please R&R and let me know if you like this - then I will post the next chapter!


	4. The Morning After

A/N : Here's the next chapter. My thanx to 'Idiot Savant', 'americangurl15' and Megan for the reviews. Creepy how two people reading this fic are called Megan, isn't it? Especially when one of them apparently looks like the character and can fix trucks!?! 

Anyway, here is the next chapter with some soppy moments and a weird moment at the end...

Disclaimer : DC Comics and WB own all the characters, except the character of Megan whom I created.

Megan woke up early the next morning. Her illness and her journey the day before should have caused her to feel tired, but by seven o'clock she felt as awake and alive as the farm she was on. She got out of bed and pulled on her dressing-gown, almost feeling glad that she had passed out while Clark was around. Waking up on his family's farm gave her a warm and exciting feeling, similar to the feeling she had felt the night before when she had tripped on the steps and Clark had caught her. 

Megan moved over to the window and looked out at the view. Fields spread out all around, parted by fences, some green, some yellow, some empty, some graced with the presence of farm animals - it was all so beautiful, but one thing caught Megan's eye. Clark was in the field nearest the house, apparently mending the fence. He looked around suddenly, almost as if he had sensed she was looking down on him. He smiled his perfect smiled and waved to her. She waved back and gave him a wide smile of her own before deciding it was time she got properly dressed.

Just ten minutes later, she was in front of the mirror, trying to brush her hair into some sort of style. It was one task in the morning that always took a while. Her hair was fairly short but got pretty wild over night and she was by the mirror, trying to tame it when she heard a tap on the door.

"Come in" she called, without turning away from the glass. Clark stepped into the room.

"Breakfast's ready. Are you hungry?" he said to Megan's reflection, since it seemed less rude than talking to the back of her head. She had looked beautiful the day before but this morning she looked even better some how. He watched as her reflection smiled.

"I'm starved!" she replied, finally putting down her brush and turning to face Clark. There was no particular reason for it, but Clark took hold of Megan's hand to lead her down to breakfast. As much as Clark did not know why he felt the need to do it, Megan could not explain why she liked the feeling of his hand around her own.

Jonathan was a little surprised to see the two young people walking down the stairs hand in hand, but Martha didn't seem surprised at all. She knew that Clark always had concern for anyone in trouble, but she sensed this was something different - call it mother's intuition but she knew they had a different kind of connection, a special bond. 

At breakfast, Megan thanked the Kent's for all their help and said that she would drive to the Sullivan's house straight after breakfast. Martha noticed Clark's pained expression as Megan spoke. It was obvious he did not want her to leave so soon.

"I'll tell you what," Martha began, "why doesn't Clark drive you over? I don't like the idea of you driving when you're still weak from yesterday and besides Clark was going to make a delivery to the Talon for me today so her could do that on the way"

Clark grinned and nodded in agreement to his mother's suggestion and Megan did not seem to need much convincing that it was a good plan, either.

Clark pulled up outside the Talon. There had been an awkward silence in the truck which both person blamed on themselves and the feelings they had for the other.

"Hey, do you want to come in with me?" Clark asked as he climbed out of the truck, "I'd like you to meet some of my friends"

Megan looked a little sceptical, but she agreed and the two made their way inside, Clark carrying a pile of pies from his mother and Megan stuck to his side like glue.

"Hey Lana!" Clark called as he slid the pies onto the counter, "These are the pies my Mom promised you"

"Thanks," the girl behind the counter smiled, "and who is this?" she asked, glancing at the girl beside Clark.

"Lana this is Megan, Megan this is my friend Lana" 

The two girls smiled at each other and said 'hi'. 

"Lana is my neighbour," Clark continued, talking to Megan, an then turning to Lana, "and Megan is Chloe's cousin"

"Oh right, well I hop you enjoy your visit to Smallville, Megan" Lana smiled extra sweetly, as she picked up the pies and disappeared into the back. Clark didn't even notice. He'd had feelings for Lana before, he had had feelings for Chloe too, but now the only feelings he had were for Megan and they were stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.

"Hey Clark!"

A voice broke Clarks train of thought and he turned to see Pete waving at him.

"Oh, hi Pete. I'd like you to meet Megan - Chloe's cousin" Clark told his friend gesturing to the girl beside him. Megan turned to look at the next of Clark's friends and smiled at the boy she saw.

Pete was stunned by the girl he was looking at. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He stood and stared without a word.

"Hello, Earth to Pete" Clark waved his hand in front of his friends face in order to get a response. Pete barely heard him as he continued to stare and Megan was clearly embarrassed. She looked to Clark for salvation.

"Shouldn't we be getting going now?"

"Oh yeah," Clark checked his watch, "I told Chloe I'd have you over there by ten" It was only a five minute drive to Chloe's house from the Talon but Clarks' watch told him it was already ten o'clock, "and we're late!" he added as he waved goodbye to Lana and Pete and practically dragged Megan out of the coffee house. The last thing Clark wanted was a lecture on punctuality from his blonde friend and Megan didn't mind leaving the Talon so fast, anything to get away from the 'staring guy'. 

Pete's eyes had stayed locked on Megan until she was completely out of view.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked him as he fell onto a stool by the counter.

"Never better" he told her, "as long as my girlfriend didn't just see that!"

A/N : If you like it, please review it! And I will update soon.


	5. Cousins, Crushes and Couples

A/N : Thanx to Suz, becs and smallvillefan for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad your still enjoying the story. Apologies for not updating sooner but I am currently writing two other fanfics (non-Smallville) for this site and I'm having trouble keeping up with them all! Anyway here is chapter 5, enjoy!

Disclaimers : Megan is my creation, all other characters do not belong to me.

"I thought you were never going to get here!" Chloe cried, hugging her cousin, "It's been so long and you look so great" she added, pulling out of the hug now and holding Megan at arms length in order to look at her properly.

"You too!" she smiled, before noticing a figure framed by the open front door. Chloe noticed the shift in her cousin's gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, beckoning for Lex to come forward, "Megan this is my boyfriend Lex Luthor, Lex this is my cousin Megan" Chloe refrained from calling Lex her fiancé even though he had proposed and she had said yes. They both planned for a long engagement and did not feel the need to keep bringing up the subject of marriage.

Clark began to load Megan's bags out of the truck, as Lex and Megan shook hands. It was only when he looked at her properly that Lex had a strange thought about Megan. He thought, 'She's beautiful" This bothered him because he was not the kind of man to think such things about someone he'd just met. It wasn't just that he thought she was beautiful it was the force that he felt it with that worried him. The only person he felt that strongly attracted to was Chloe. Then it occurred to him, that was what it was. Megan was Chloe's cousin so obviously they looked alike. 'In fact' he thought 'they look amazingly alike' he had never seen too people look so similar who weren't twins and Chloe and Megan were only cousins. 

When he realised that he was still staring and that he still had hold of her hand, Lex said 'Nice to meet you' to Megan and released her hand, before turning to Clark.

"Hey, Clark, I'll help you with those!" he called to his friend, walking over and picking up one of the suitcases and following Clark into the house. Meanwhile, Megan took her cousin to one side.

"Chlo, how well do you know Clark?" 

Chloe smiled.

"He's one of my best friends, we even dated once, why?"

Megan was surprised to hear that but her shock did not stop her asking the question she really wanted answered.

"Do you think he could like me?" she said quietly.

"Why?" Chloe gave an intrigued smile, "do you like him?"

Megan blushed and that was enough to answer Chloe's question for her.

"Meg, if you really like him, go for it. He's a decent guy, one of the best and I don't see he has any reason not to like you"

At that moment, Clark emerged from the house and Chloe decided to slip past him and into the house to give her cousin and her friend a moment alone. Megan walked over to lark and smiled when he spoke to her.

"So I guess I'll see you around" he smiled and Megan felt dizzy because of it.

"I hope so", she said, daring to move a little close too him. "Thanks for yesterday"

"Your welcome" Clark replied as the two moved closer still and Chloe watched from the living room window as the two finally shared a kiss. They'd make a good couple, Chloe was sure of it, just like her and Lex.

"What are you looking at?" Lex asked her, as he came into the room from upstairs where he had been putting Megan's bags.

"Come see for yourself" Chloe gave a mischievous grin and then turned back to the window. Lex came and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and peering out over her shoulder. He smiled too when he saw what she was looking at.

"So the farmboy's in love" he grinned.

"Looks that way" Chloe turned around in his arms, "and he's not the only one," she added kissing him on the lips.

Megan's Diary : Private

Today was a good and a bad day. The good part was when Clark and I kissed. It was incredible and he is so amazing. I am definitely in love but there is one thing that bothers me. I started to think maybe my 'power' had gone because the morning Clark saw my reflection and he didn't freak out, but later I met his friend Pete and my cousin Chloe's boyfriend, Lex and I got the usual reaction. That means I haven't lost the 'power' but it means it doesn't seem to work on Clark. I would be so happy if I could be sure he loved me for who I really was. I think he is different too, so maybe he would understand the way I am but I can't be sure, not yet, and I don't want to ask him. I couldn't bare to spoil a situation that is so perfect, right now. 

A/N : Please let me know what you think, and I will try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days. 


	6. Weird

A/N : Here is the next chapter. Thanx to becs for reviewing - even if you're the only person reading I will still keep writing and yes as the story progresses you will find out more about Megan's secret. In fact in this chapter Clark begins to realise something weird is going on...

Disclaimer : Megan is a character that I invented, the rest of the characters do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them.

A few days past and Megan was having the time of her life in Smallville. She loved staying with her uncle and her cousin and she'd quickly become part of Chloe's group of friends, but the best part was Clark. She felt so safe with him around and she knew that she was in love, even though she had only known him for about a week. Once the summer was over, Megan knew she would have to leave all of this behind but that didn't stop her enjoying herself while she had the chance. What Megan didn't know was that things were not going to stay as perfect as they had been.

Clark walked into the Talon and was greeted by Lana and Pete.

"Hey Clark, we were just talking about you" Pete told his friend.

"Sounds ominous," Clark made a face, "what were you saying about me?"

"Just how you and Megan make such a cute couple" Lana assured him, "it's gonna be rough when she has to go back to Metropolis"

Clark frowned a little. He hadn't really thought much about Megan leaving when the summer was over, even though he knew she had to go back to Metropolis eventually. His mood brightened when Pete spoke again.

"She really is something special, Clark. You sure are a lucky guy" Clark smiled at that, it was true Megan really was extra special, "and it is weird how much she looks like Erica" Pete continued and Clarks expression changed to confused.

Erica was Pte's latest girlfriend. He had asked her to the Spring Formal and they had been together ever since. Everyone had been surprised to learn that Pete was truly in love and that he planned on sticking with this one girl for good. Clark had never seen Pte so serious about any member of the opposite sex.

What Clark didn't understand was how Erica and Megan looked alike. For a start Erica had lighter hair and it was longer too, plus Megan's eyes were blue and Clark was pretty sure Erica's were green. There were definitely more differences than similarities but Clark couldn't be bothered to have an in-depth discussion about it now.

"Yeah, okay," Clark said, and quickly changed the subject to his original reason for visiting the Talon, "I actually came in here to see if Lex was around, any ideas where he is?" 

Lana told him Lex had been in about half n hour ago to pick up some paperwork and that he said he was going back to the mansion to do some work.

"I've just come the mansion!" Clark groaned, "I must have passed him on the way here without noticing!"

Lana giggled her trademark giggle as Clark left the Talon and drove his truck in the direction of the Luthor residence.

"Hey Lex, you busy?" Clark smiled as he entered his friends study.

"Never to busy for a friend Clark" Lex stood up from his desk, "but don't tell anyone I said that" he smirked, "it's bad for the reputation"

Clark smiled but his expression quickly changed to one of uneasiness as he continued to speak.

"Lex, can I talk to you about something?" 

"Which is it?" Lex said simply, and Clark's expression changed again, this time into completely confused.

"Money or women?" Lex explained what he meant by his question when he spotted Clark's baffled look. "When a guy asks another guy for advice about something it's usually financial or romantic, so which is it?"

Clark looked embarrassed but he carried on anyway.

"It's Megan" he blurted out.

"Ah yes, the lovely Megan who has stolen our dear Clark's heart" Lex joked, before turning serious for a moment, "you know you made a good move there. She's a nice girl, intelligent, good sense of humour and you know it's amazing how much she looks like Chloe. I mean I know their cousins and everything but it's uncanny"

Clark pulled a strange face, but Lex didn't noticed as he moved some papers around on his desk. It was weird, Clark thought, that two guys today had told him they were surprised by how much Megan looked like their girlfriends. Plus, now that he thought about it, hadn't his Dad mentioned how strange it was that Megan looked a lot like Martha did when she was younger? Clark couldn't see any resemblance between Megan and any of these people. He was quickly pulled out of his thought by Lex's next question.

"So what's your problem?"

"Well, I really like her, and I wanted to tell her, but I haven't known her that long and I'm not sure if she likes me as much a I like her and..." Clark continued to ramble when Lex interrupted.

"Clark, do you love her?"

"Yes" his answer came with no hesitation at all.

"Then tell her" Lex said, as if it wee the most obvious thing in the world, but Clark wasn't sure.

"But-"

"No buts, Clark. If you love her, then tell her. If she feels the same way it'll probably give her the courage to tell you and if she doesn't, well then it's probably best that you find out now instead of hoping for something that will never happen"

"I knew you were the best person to ask" Clark smiled again now, "Thanks"

"Hey, it's what I'm here for" Lex smiled too, "to pass my wisdom onto the new generation of confused young people in love"

Lex had always been a good friend to Clark but he'd been an even better man since he'd fallen for Chloe. Lionel Luthor was dead and Lex Luthor was in love with Clark's best friend, and because of these things Lex was a better man and he and Clark had become better friends than ever. Clark looked upon this man as the older brother he never had and Lex looked upon Clark as the younger brother he should have had.

The young man thanked his 'older brother' again and left the grand house. He was glad he had asked Lex's advice and he knew now exactly what he wanted to do. Megan was coming over to the farm alter and then he would tell her how much he loved her. He was happy in his thoughts but there was one thing that still bugged him. What was with all the different descriptions of Megan? He didn't really want to talk to anyone about it - it was just too weird! But Clark had forgotten that this was Smallville, and weird was often normal for that small town. 

A/N : If anyone is redaing this, please review and let me know what you think!


	7. More Secrets and Feelings

A/N : I just want to say a quick thankyou to becs and Suz for the reviews, it means a lot, and now on with the story so we can find out more about Megan's secret power.....

Disclaimer : Megan is my character, all other characters are not mine.

Clark had decided he would just about have time to finish building the fence in the east field for his father, before Megan turned up. Using his super-strength the posts could be sunk easily into the ground and super-speed meant moving up and down the length of the fence took no time at all.

When Megan arrived at the farm she got no answer from knocking on the front door, so she decided to check the barn. Realising Clark was not there either she wandered back outside. She was considering whether she should wait around awhile or just leave, when she saw something moving in the field. Whatever it was it was moving very quickly, zipping up and down the length of the fence at the side of the field. If there was one thing Megan shared with her cousin it was her curiosity and although what she saw scared her, she wanted to know what it was. She moved towards the field and towards the moving object which moved so quickly it was barely more than a blur. It was only when the object slowed down that Megan realised it was not an object at all, it was not an animal either, it was a person. What really surprised her was when she realised it was not just any person - it was Clark.

Megan stood a few feet away from Clark now, and watched as he forced another post into the ground, with super-strength. It was such a shock to see that Megan let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a yell. This caught Clark's attention and he turned to see the girl watching him.

"Megan," he said, quickly, realising she must have seen everything, "look I can explain..."

She wanted to listen she really did, but her legs wanted to run and get away. They carried her across the field and back to the barn. Clark could have caught her easily with his super-speed but thought it best to run after her at a 'normal' pace - he had scared her enough already.

Megan leant on the door of the barn and tried to get her breath back and clam down.

"Megan, please let me explain" Clark begged as he caught up with her, he was not out of breath in the slightest. He was ready to tell her everything and be completely honest with her. He had already planned to tell her that he loved her and he knew that he trusted her too. 

"It's okay" Megan began to breathe again, "It was just a shock, that's all. I knew you were different. I didn't know how or why, but I knew from the first day I met you that you weren't an ordinary guy"

"What do you mean?" Clark looked worried. If Megan could tell he was different did that mean other people could? "Do I seem abnormal to you?"

"No, no that's not what I meant" Megan assured him, "look I need to explain something to you" she told him, taking his hand and leading him into the barn.

"Please sit down" she said when they were inside and Clark did as he was told, still concerned about what he was about to be told.

"Clark, I knew you were different because I'm different. I should have told you this before but I never knew how. Now it's time that you knew the truth" and so Megan began the story of her 'power'..... 

"When I was younger, I was here in Smallville. I was playing in a field and I fell and hit my head. I was okay, just mild concussion and I was fine really, but something had changed" 

This was where it got difficult and Megan found it hard to look at Clark as she continued to speak.

"I was never very popular at school, not with the boys at least, but after the accident all the boys at school started to notice me. They all wanted to sit next to me and talk to me and for a while I thought it was great but then I found out why" Megan wandered over to the window and looked out, uneasily.

"You don't have to tell me" Clark told her, "I know all the guys see you differently"

Megan was partly relieved that Clark already knew but the other part of her wished she had had a chance to tell him in her own way. Also, she didn't know how long he'd known or how he felt about it.

"You don't see me differently" she said, quietly, her eyes still fixed on the view from the window, "You see the real me. They all see what they want to see, their ideal girl, you see me because you're different"

"How do you know I see you and not what I want to see?" Clark asked her, quite confused, "And how did you know I was 'different'?

A/N : Sorry about the slight cliffhanger but I will post the eighth/final chapter soon. Please review!!!


	8. Power Of Love

A/N : Here is the final chapter of this story. Thanx to Suz, Merrie, becs, Debbie and Kelli for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy the ending.

Disclaimer : Megan is my character, any others belong to DC Comics and WB.

"That first day I stayed here" Megan said, turning to face Clark now, "I stayed here the night and in the morning you came into my room and I was standing by the mirror, do you remember?"

Clark nodded, that he did remember, if he was honest he remembered everything that had happened with him and Megan, every word she'd said to him and every smile she'd given him.

"Well, don't you see?" Megan said desperately, hoping he would understand by now, "It's my eyes! It's when people look at my eyes, the 'power' I have is there and it makes me look different to them. In my reflection my eyes would not have any effect, so my reflection always looks like me. You saw my reflection in the glass and -"

"- and I saw the real you" Clark finished for her, "and what I saw in the mirror was what I saw anyway so -"

"- so, you always see the real me. I knew then that you had to be different"

Clark understood now, but his head was spinning. He had come across a lot of strange things, most of which were caused by accident involving meteor rocks. It was likely that the same thing had caused Megan's condition. His girlfriend was a meteor freak? In a way she was but Clark knew that for once he had met one that was not dangerous. Megan had been unfortunate in what had happened to her, that was all. He still loved her, nothing would change that and knowing this about her only made it easier to love her, now there was nothing hidden about her.

"So, now you know my secret" Megan said quietly, wondering if it had changed Clark's feelings for her.

"Yeah, and I was going to tell you mine" Clark told her, "but I can do better than that" he added, taking hold of her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as he practically dragged her out of the barn.

"I wanna show you something" was all he would tell her.

Clark checked there was no-one around before opening the door to the storm cellar and leading Megan down the steps. 

"What's under the tarp?" Megan wanted to know.

"My secret" Clark said simply, letting go of her hand and walking over to the material that hid his ship. He took hold of it and began to pull it away, revealing the vessel he had fallen to Earth in. He was afraid what Megan's reaction might be but he was relieved when she didn't scream or cry.

"Well?" he looked up at her from his position crouched on the ground.

"Oh my God..." Megan's mouth fell open. It was definitely a shock. "You came from..." the girl pointed above her head, as her vocabulary left her.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly where from, but yes, I came down as a baby, in the meteor shower" Clark said, quietly.

"Oh my God..." Megan repeated, her eyes fixed on the small blue pod in front of her. 

"I know it's a shock to you and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore..." Clark began but Megan interrupted him.

"No, no, why would you say that?" she finally looked away from the ship and made eye contact with Clark. "This," she said, pointing to the ship, "doesn't change what I feel about you, anymore than my 'power' changes the way you feel about me"

Clark stood up and put his arms around her.

"You mean that?"

"Definitely" she smiled, "I don't care what planet your from or what you can do that's different to other people. You are the best man I have ever met in my life. You are so special to me and there's nothing anyone can say or do that would make me love you any less than I do"

"I love you too" Clark told her, honestly, "and for once in my life I'm glad I'm different"

"Why?" Megan was curious.

"Because if I wasn't different I would never have ended up with you. You're special and I'm the only guy who knows just how special because I get to see the real Megan"

Megan smiled and kissed him softly.

"Oh, one more thing," she said, pulling away for a second, "no-one knows about this, not even Chloe, and I wanna keep it that way, I don't wanna end up on her 'Wall of Weird'"

"So she told you about that?" Clark grinned.

"Are you kidding? That's the first thing she told me!" Megan laughed and Clark joined in before the atmosphere turned serious again.

"Believe me, I don't want to wind up on 'the Wall' either, your secret's safe with me"

"I know. I know my secrets safe with you and I know I'm safe with you and not just because of your physical strength and speed but because I love you and I know you love me too"

"I do love you, Megan and you are safe with me and, you're right, it's got nothing to do with physical strength, because even with the powers I have, I do get scared, but with you I know I'm safe" he leaned down and kissed her.

They were in love and they were together and whatever the future brought they knew their love was forever, and not just because they shared some secrets but because they had both learnt not to take anything or anyone at face value.

A/N : Soppy ending I know, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Please review and let me know what you thought. 

I am writing a new fic called 'Nicodemus 2 : The Reincarnation' which will be a Chlex and Clana story, and I will start posting it soon, for those who are interested.


End file.
